bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fallow Crest
The Fallow Crest is the region just across the Ashwake Gulf that once made up a March of a separate duchy that stretched into the north. Having fallen to the Undead and internal fighting while the Ashen Coast was destroyed by the Orcs, the Fallow Crest was restored independently by its various lords. The former Marcher Lords of the area were all slain, while its former ducal rulers having turned away from the coastal region. As a result, the Fallow Crest has been progressively brought under heel by the House of Nathair; whose rule over the Leanaí Iscia has put Galuyn interests at the forefront for the region. Regions The Earldom of Iscia's Cove The Earldom of Iscia's Cove is an earldom ruled by the House of Nathair along the eastern coast of the Fallow Crest territories. It is home to the Leanaí Iscia clan of Galuyn, whom the ruling House of Nathair share kinship with. The region joined with the Bite upon the marriage of the ruling Lady Aleyina Nathair to the Duke Berenal Grayblade. Due to its separated nature and bountiful luxuries, the region is very profitable, though with the Fallow Crest's slow restoration it was eventually split back to the Crest proper. The Viscounty of Galecrest The Viscounty of Galecrest is the main line of defense against the Dullahan clans, their Legion companions, and the Fallow Crest nobility. Holding on to the only route out of the Earldom into the Fallow Crest, Galecrest is often under attack. Galecrest is ruled by the House of Warpwood, who were elevated after the Earldom of Iscia's Cove was expanded and the region taken from Fallow Crest lords who sought to usurp control of Iscia's Rest. The Barony of Falkenstone The Barony of Falkenstone is a small port-town barony, north of the Earldom of Iscia's Cove. Supported primarily through their fishing business, their trading ports had troubles expanding due to the expansion of Iscia's Rest and the Galuyn Wavewalkers who still follow their heritage of raiding smaller enemy ports. Formerly led by the House of Walsh, Falkenstone was not properly reinforced during the times of the quakes by Baron Walsh, and thus suffered significant losses when the richer structures upon the cliffs collapsed and fell into the ocean below. Falkenstone is now led by Rose Grayblade, the daughter of Duke Berenal Grayblade, with her mother Aleyina as her regent until she is old enough to run the Barony by herself. The Barony of Westbreak The Barony of Westbreak is located to the west of Midhurst. The region was left in shambles after the death of its lord and it soon found itself cut off from it's allies after the expansion push of Aleyina and her own Earldom. Wishing to be more open minded and less zealous against the Galuyn pagans of the southern territories, Westbreak approached the Ashen Coast to join them at the time of the Legion invasion. The Barony of Midhurst The Barony of Midhurst is an industrialization-focused region located just south of Wulfhaven. Lorded over by the House of Daneclaw, Midhurst focuses on the construction of siege weaponry that it used to trade to its partner lords in the Fallow Crest. Though the nobles of Cinderholme were aggressive on the subject of Midhurst forming a coalition with them, Lord Lycedas Daneclaw elected to instead pledge himself and his lands to Lady Aleyna Nathair and the Ashen Coast, reopening trade with Birkenhide and Westbreak. The Barony of Windholm The Barony of Windholm serves as the primary grain provider for the Earldom of Iscia's Cove. Formerly the seat of the House of Hayes, Baron Adam Hayes was imprisoned for his part in Lord Sean Redmond's plot to usurp control of the Barony of Iscia's Cove from the House of Nathair. After Baron Hayes' imprisonment, the Galuyn-Gilnean warrior Alroy Ritheor was elevated to Baron and now watches over the region. The Barony of Alnwick The Barony of Alnwick is located north of Midhurst. Secluded between mountains and rivers, it unaffiliated with neither the Ashen Coast nor with the nobility of the Fallow Crest, though it finds itself bullied by its neighbors in Cinderholme who are attempting to brute force the Barony under them. The Baronetcy of Birkenhide The Baronetcy of Birkenhide is an agricultural-focused region located north of Galecrest. Formerly ruled by the House of Bray, the Baronetcy was later brought into the fold of the Earldom of Iscia's Cove during its expansion and was placed under the House of Murphy by Lady Aleyina Nathair. Families The House of Nathair The House of Warpwood The House of Grayblade of Falkenstone The House of Levinge The House of Daneclaw The House of Ritheor The House of Murphy The House of Morrow: Defunct The House of Redmond: Defunct The House of Hayes: Defunct The House of Walsh: Defunct The House of Bray: Defunct Category:Places Category:Gilneas Locations Category:Fallow Crest